The field of the disclosure relates generally to couplings for fluid connections, and more particularly to non-metallic coupling assemblies for fluid connections.
Typically, fluid couplings for mechanical systems of vehicles, such as aircraft, are fabricated from metal or metal alloys. Such metallic parts are relatively heavy and may increase the likelihood of corrosion of other parts in contact with the metallic couplings, such as by bimetallic (i.e., galvanic) corrosion. Such metallic parts may also negatively impact a lighting protection and isolation scheme on an aircraft.